


gift and take

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Kei is having a crisis. And no, he’s not even exaggerating.Not only does he find himself not-single anymore, he is also without an ounce of idea about what to give his boyfriend for his birthday.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 304





	gift and take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamineftis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamineftis/gifts).

> **Happy TsukkiKage Day everyone!!!**
> 
> This is a collaboration piece with Yamineftis/gabiarts! Please check out her [amazing fanart](https://gabiarts.tumblr.com/post/188930174424/gift-and-take-small-collab-with-the-wonderful)!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kei is having a crisis. And no, he’s not even exaggerating.

He often scoffed at the idea of couples surprising each other by giving gifts whenever they feel like it, to celebrate their _monthsary_ or an anniversary over silly things such as when they first held hands or when they first walked home together. The only thing he could understand when it matters and would actually tolerate, is when it’s for Valentine’s Day, or a birthday, or during the Christmas season. But even then, he would wince and cringe at the lengths some people would go to and the amount they would spend for their significant other, and he always make it a point to remind himself to never become like them and not fall for such follies.

Of course, that would mean, at some point, he’s bound to swallow his words even if it feels like pins and needles on his throat and a deep blow on his pride. He just didn’t think it would be this soon.

Not only does he find himself not-single anymore, he is also without an ounce of idea about what to give his boyfriend for his birthday.

Kei scratches his head, nails digging in his scalp and he probably pulled some baby hair off, out of frustration, clicking his tongue while glaring at the small desk calendar, a particular date circled many times over in red ink.

He only has a week until Kageyama’s birthday and he’s yet to have a present for him.

To be fair, he’d already thought of options. Like volleyball gears and athletic wear, things he knows Kageyama will like and use. He’s a practical gift giver, after all. But then again, those are kinds of things that anybody could give him, if they’re willing to spend a little money on him (which, in his knowledge they are, as annoying as that is). But anyway, its Kageyama’s first birthday that they will spend together as a couple. And he really didn’t see himself saying something like this, but he wants it to be, well, special.

Like, really special.

They officially got together on the night of his birthday after all, so he’s already got the best gift he could have hoped for, even though it happened because of the traitor he calls his best friend’s meddling.

But yeah, it maybe his competitive streak or the small, gradually growing, sappy part of him that screams ‘_Must take good care of Kageyama! Must not lose him!_’ that’s talking, but he really, _utterly,_ wants this to be special; _needs_ it to be special.

And hence, the crisis. Because, how will he top that? (He doesn’t think he can. The happiness he felt that night was so unbearable, after all. He still finds himself blushing and smiling unconsciously whenever he remembers it.) He shakes his head to dispel the thought. It won’t do to pressure himself.

He closes his eyes, breathes deeply and relaxes his shoulders. When he opens them, his mind is clearer. Obviously, he can’t do this alone, he’ll just run himself in circles. Pulling his phone from his sweatpants, he scrolls through his contacts and messages Yachi about needing her help and if he can call her. He didn’t wait for too long for a response, as his phone rings as soon as the message was sent.

“Hello-”

“Tsukishima-kun? What happened? Are you alright?”

“Ya-”

“Oh my god, are you hurt? Bleeding anywhere? Should I call the police-”

“Yach-”

“You’re not bleeding in an alley, are you? Gods, please don’t die, Tsukishima-kun.”

“_Yachi!” _He exclaims, effectively stopping the nervous tirade coming from the other line. “_No_. I’m not hurt. Not in an alley. Not bleeding. Not dying.” _At least, not in a literal way_, he adds mentally. “So please stop worrying, okay. I’m. Fine.”

Yachi breathes in relief. “Oh, thank gods. I thought-”

“I know.” Kei interrupts her. Realizing he sounded snappy, he repeated it softly. It wouldn’t do well for him to snap at the only someone he can ask help from.

“I’m sorry. It’s just you usually communicate everything through text, so when you asked to call I thought… yeah, never mind. Anyway, you said you need help?”

Kei inhales deeply. “Yes, I do. I was wondering if you’re free today. I need help in finding a birthday gift for Kageyama.”

There’s a pause on the other line. “Uhm, no offense, Tsukishima-kun, but shouldn’t you be asking Shouyou-san? Not that I don’t want to help you. I would love to, but Shouyou-san knows him more, probably?”

“I already did. And not surprisingly, he’s of no help at all. Some best friend he is.”

“Erm, why not Tadashi-san?” Kei grumbles something under his breath as a reply.

“Pardon? What was that?”

Kei sighs. “I want it to be a surprise,” he repeats louder and a little exasperated. He explains that he doesn’t want to ask Yamaguchi for help, because he knows he won’t be able to keep it a secret. That and he doesn’t think he can handle Yamaguchi’s teasing, he tacks on mentally.

“Oh. _Oh_. I see. Oh, that’s so sweet.” She gushed, and Kei can almost see her smile. His face flushed and heated even more.

“Of course, Tsukishima-kun! I would love to help you!”

He ends the call after confirming the time and place for their meet-up and breathes in relief. Hopefully, he’ll find and get a perfect gift for Kageyama.

\-----

After almost half a day of roaming the market district, they’re now resting in a café, drinking iced coffee, Kei’s treat for Yachi as gratitude for accompanying him. The nice, small paper bag with the logo of the seventh store they visited sits quietly and unobtrusively on the side of the table.

Kei settled for a sports watch, a bit pricey, but durable and high quality, which was highly recommended by the shop clerk and one that fits Kei’s standards of usable, not something anyone can give, and meaningful.

But even then, Kei can’t help but think that there’s still something missing.

“Is there something wrong, Tsukishima-kun?” Yachi asks, looking up at him with worry.

Kei bites his lips. “Nothing…” he starts hesitantly. “But I just feel like this isn’t enough.” He frowns, shoulders slumping.

“Why do you think that?”

“You know how my birthday went,” Kei says, and Yachi smiles at him knowingly.

He gestures to the bag with his head. “Buying something doesn’t feel… personal enough.” It was hard to get out, because he’s not used to admitting his feelings or baring his thoughts, but it seems a lot of that is changing when it concerns Kageyama.

Yachi purses her lips over the straw of her drink to stop herself from squealing, keeping it internally, because boy, who knew Tsukishima-kun would be so whipped for Kageyama-kun. She takes a sip, keeping herself together. Her friend needs her right now and she can’t let him down. She rest her chin on her hand as she hums, wracking her brain for ideas until one came to her.

“I think I have something.” She pulls out her phone and looked for it and shows it to him.

“It’s a pretty generic idea, and a lot of couples have done it before, but if you design your own and include the things that only the two of you can do, then that makes it more personal, don’t you think?”

Kei looks through the images and thinks about Yachi’s words. But the girl seemed to have taken his silence the wrong way. “But I mean, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to. It’s just a suggestion. I can look up for more if you want-”

“Yachi,” he interrupts, “this is perfect.”

Yachi smiles. “Okay. Alright. Do you need help? I can draw if you like.”

Kei shakes his head. “I’ll do this one myself. Thank you, Yachi.”

“You’re most certainly welcome, Tsukishima-kun.” Yachi doesn’t bother suppressing her gushing this time. “Oh, Kageyama-kun is so lucky!”

\-----

Akiteru finds Kei pacing inside his room.

Kei’s been feeling nervous since he woke up on the auspicious day. He can’t seem to stay still, he keeps on taking the gift bag from the shelf, and putting it back again, rearranging his T-rex figurine around it, making it look as if it’s protecting the present, only to take it down again to place on his desk beside a smaller, rectangular box where the fruit of his effort for at least three nights is safely tucked inside.

“Yo, bro,” he knocks on the open door. “You’re going to burn a hole in your carpet if you keep on doing that.”

“Not now, nii-chan,” Kei distractedly replies back, still pacing.

“What’s got you so worked up anyway? It’s just his birthday and you’re just going to give him his gift and spend the day with him, being all lovey-dovey.”

“Nii-chan,” he clicks his tongue.

“With the way you’re acting really nervous, I would think that you’re already planning to propose to him. Or plan to do something more.”

Kei stops then and sputters at Akiteru, red in the face. “Wh-what? Of course not!”

Akiteru grins widely at the adorable display of vehemence. “Really? The ones inside the box are not actually con-”

Kei’s hand is quick to cover his mouth and push him out his room.

“_The hell,_ nii-chan? What kind of brother asks that?!”

Akiteru snickers before getting Kei’s hand off his face. “A loving and supportive one.”

When Kei scratches his head with more force than necessary, Akiteru let up. “Alright, I’ll stop. You must really like Kageyama, huh?”

Kei doesn’t reply, but the way he flushed up to the tips of his ears and the way he can’t meet Akiteru’s eyes is enough answer for him. Even then, Kei surprised him by nodding. Aww man, his adorable little brother in love is such a sight he never thought he would see, but he’s damn glad he did.

“It would be fine, Kei. I mean, I’ve only seen you two together once, when you brought him here for dinner, and I can tell that he also likes you and your prickly butt.”

Kei huffs and glares at him and Akiteru puts his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay… I will leave you now.” He starts to walk back to his room, but then stops and turns as if remembering something.

“Oh, and Kei,” Kei looks at him warily, but waits all the same.

Akiteru grins. “Don’t forget to use protection,” he says with a wink and dashes to his room, dodging the pen that Kei chucked at him.

Inside his room, Akiteru hears the muffled sound of door slamming and he snickers as he takes out his phone to send a message.

_All according to keikaku, my disciple. _

_Hah! You’re the best, Akiteru-san! _

_It’s going to be my turn later. ;)_

\-----

As much as Kei wants to have Kageyama all to himself for the day, he can’t. Their friends insisted that they all celebrate Kageyama’s birthday together. It’s become their tradition to eat together whenever someone’s celebrating their birthday, after all. Which meant that he had to endure Yamaguchi’s teasing and Hinata’s boisterousness throughout lunch. Yachi had been there to stop Kei from committing murder, while Kageyama is just enjoying the food and the cake they bought for him, looking every inch the King that he is, being entertained by his jesters.

Thankfully, it’s over now. It’s just the two of them after Yamaguchi not-so-subtlety told everyone that the ‘lovebirds probably want to have some time alone, _wink wink_’ and had the gall to remind him to ‘get it, Tsukki! But be sure to save some for Christmas, alright’.

Fortunately, the King is oblivious to the obvious innuendo, but not Hinata who was still cackling as he left and Yachi who almost ran into a post because she’s covering her face in embarrassment.

The thought of the suggestion turns his face in the same predicament and this one, Kageyama noticed.

“Are you alright? Your face is red.” Kageyama says, tugging at the hand he’s holding, the other carrying a large paper bag containing all of the gifts he got from them, including the one Kei bought.

The other, more personal one is still inside his coat pocket, waiting to be given when they’re in the privacy of Kageyama’s home.

“It’s the cold, King.” He replies dismissingly. He would’ve gestured too, but he’s carrying the cake box with his unoccupied hand.

“If you say so.”

They arrive without much incident, and even though it was a ruse earlier, Kei is glad to be out of the cold. And once they stripped off their coats and scarves, they find themselves warming up in the well heated living room, watching a movie they happened to pass by while browsing the channels.

Kageyama’s snuggled up to him, head resting on his shoulder while his arms are around Kei’s, a perfect picture of contentment. Now would be the perfect time for Kei to give his other gift, but he left it in his coat pocket, and he had to get up to get it, but right now, he doesn’t want to leave Kageyama yet.

“Do you want some snack? You still have some cake left,” he murmurs on Kageyama’s ear, delighted at the way the action made the boy shiver against him.

Kageyama hums. “Yeah. I’ll get it,” he says, disentangling himself from Kei.

_Well, so much for not wanting to leave him_, Kei thought, shaking his head with a small smile. But he might as well use it as opportunity to go retrieve his gift.

When he returns, Kageyama’s back on the couch, the leftover cake is on the coffee table and Kageyama’s putting a slice on one of the two plates beside the box.

Kei’s heart warmed at the domesticity of it all. He never would have imagined he would be like this, with Kageyama of all people, but he can’t find it in himself to regret or even wonder how this happened. What he’s always left with, though, is fondness and gratitude that things worked out between them, because he can’t imagine them be anything else but close and happy and together, anymore. It’s too early to say, and he’s probably jinxing it, but he’s never been surer of anything else.

That’s why he wants to make this special. It’s their first, and he’s looking forward to more firsts with Kageyama, and if he has any say it in, he wants it to last. He wants them to last.

He takes a deep breath and walks back to the couch but instead of sitting beside his boyfriend, he bends down and hugs him from behind. Kageyama flinches a little in surprise but soon relaxes when he realizes that it’s Kei and puts a hand over the arm around him, looking at the small, rectangular box Kei is presenting in front of him.

“What’s this?” He asks, craning his head to look at Kei.

“It’s your gift.”

“…But you already gave me one.”

“I know.” Kei shrugs. “It’s another one.” He pushes it closer to Kageyama who takes it from him.

“Can I open it?”

Kei nods, letting go of Kageyama to take his place beside him on the couch, just in time as Kageyama opens it and takes out the pieces of paper inside –hand-drawn birthday coupons.

Kei doesn’t actually know how many he’s made, but he knows he made a lot.

“Did you draw all these?” Kageyama asks, shuffling through the coupons and reading what they are for and enjoying the different, simple illustrations on each of them.

_Play beach volleyball. Hands and feet massage. _And apparently many more that range from normal dates to silly things.

“Yeah, I did.” Kei’s not much of an artist, but he did his best and he thinks it’s passable. He has to keep talking to himself that it’s the effort that counts just so he wouldn’t throw them at the trash can.

“Do you like it?”

Kageyama beams up at him, an unusual but wondrous sight. He nods his head vigorously before he throws his arms around Kei’s neck and pulls him into a tight hug.

“I love it. Thank you!”

He lets go of Kei much too soon for his liking. “I have something for you too.” Before Kei can even ask, Kageyama’s already getting something from under the coffee table and he presents Kei a small box with a neat bow on top.

“Here! My pre-Christmas gift to you,” Kageyama says with a wide smile and a light blush, putting the present on Kei’s lap.

“…What?”

“My pre-Christmas gift. Yamaguchi said it’s a thing between couples? And since we’re spending the day anyway, he said it would be the perfect time to give it to you. This is what the second gift for is, right?”

If Kageyama wasn’t looking so hopeful and happy, Kei would have cursed Yamaguchi out loud for his meddling, again. And how the hell did he even find out that he’s planning to give Kageyama two gifts, (which, for the record, are both for Kageyama’s birthday, by the way)? He made sure he swore Yachi to secrecy and he knows she won’t break it.

The image of his laughing brother come to mind.

_Traitors. They both traitors_, Kei thinks menacingly.

“Tsukishima?” Kei is pulled away from his thoughts instantly.

“Ah… yeah. Erm, thank you. But you shouldn’t have.”

“But you gave me one.”

“King, both my presents are for _your birthday_.”

“But Yamaguchi said…”

“Look, forget about him.” Kei says, making Kageyama pout. “Uh, none of that. It’s still your birthday and I’ve still yet to discuss the terms and conditions of your coupons. So let’s talk about that alright.”

\---

“So, I can use them anytime I like?”

“That’s what I said, King. And it has no expiration date so you don’t have to use them all up in a year.”

Kageyama goes quiet, looking like he’s thinking about it.

“Alright. But I think I’ll use one today.”

“Already?”

Kageyama nods with a hum and shuffles through the coupons until he finds the one he wants to use. He looks up at Kei with a shy smile as he hands it over to him. Kei doesn’t even have to read what it says, already knows what it is based on the drawing alone.

“Are you sure?”

Kageyama nods silently, blush dusting his cheeks. Kei gets unsure for a moment as his face heats up before he cups Kageyama’s cheek with one hand and they stare into each other’s eyes before he leans in to give his King a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips.

Their first one.

It lasts for a few sweet moments then Kei pulls away, just a little, resting his forehead against Kageyama’s.

“That’s first coupon used, Your Majesty.”

“Does that mean that I would need a coupon every time I want to kiss you, then?”

Kei huffs a soft laugh. “Nope,” he says, leaning in for another of many kisses to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the amazing Gabi-senpai for allowing me the opportunity to work with her and give life to her wonderful idea! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
